Soul Edge School, Junior Pirang x Senior Pirang
by niiyou.san
Summary: Gimana jadinya, kalo pada hari pertama orientasi di sekolah baru, kita malah berdebat dengan senior kita? Yep. Hal itulah yang dialami Cassandra, pada seniornya, Siegfried. Rate T. Cass x Sieg pertama di FSCI. Don't like don't read :D


**Halo, Niiyou-san di sini! Hehehe, ini debut pertama fic ****Niiyou, plus akhirnya,,, fic Cass x Sieg pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia! TwT9 Yep, mulai hari ini, mungkin Niiyou bakal ngeramein Fandom Soulcalibur Indonesia di sini *gara2 sepinya fandom sakral ini..* dan bakalan nyemplung juga di Tekken :D So, nikmati aja ya guys ;)**

**Pairing : ****Cassandra x Siegfried**

**Warning! Geje, OOC, guyonan garing, bikin muntah (?) de el el..**

**Disclaimer : Doh baru aja Namco ngasih Soulcalibur ke saya.. *dilempar lemari***** Iya iya, Soulcalibur itu punya Bandai-Namco deh, ****gue ngalaahhh..**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue.**

"Aaaaahh, hari ini cerah yaa!" kata cewek berambut pirang pendek riang. "Ya iya lah, hari ini kan hari dimulainya tahun ajaran baru.." tukas cewek berambut hitam pendek tak kalah riang yang berjalan di sampan si cewek pirang. Ya, tentu saja, nama cewek pirang itu adalah Cassandra Alexandra, dan nama cewek rambut hitam itu adalah Chai Xianghua. Tahun ini, mereka menginjak kelas Senior High di Soul Edge School. Dan hari ini adalah hari orientasi bagi murid-murid baru Soul Edge School, dimana murid-murid bakal dikerjain habis-habisan oleh kakak-kakak kelas mereka (tentunya hanya lelucon biasa yang ga kelewatan).

_Sesampainya di sekolah…_

"Aku adalah kakak kelas pembimbing kelas ini. Namaku Kilik, salam kenal!", ucap Kilik dengan semangat '45(?). "Dan ini, adalah kak Siegfried, dia juga jadi pembimbing di sini, mendampingi aku!" Kilik pun menunjuk kepada cowok tinggi besar namun ideal yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayo, beri salam pada mereka!" bisik Kilik kepada Siegfried. "Siegfried. Panggil saja begitu." Kata Sigfried sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku.

"Ebusett, ini kakak cuek bebek banget ya! Kok kayaknya semua murid pada takut sama kakak itu!" bisik Cassandra pada Xianghua. Siegfried yang mendengar kata itu langsung men-death glare Cassandra dan berkata,"Hei, gadis pirang, asal tahu saja, bila kau cari masalah denganku, kau akan merasakan kejamnya mimpi buruk.." Entah ada angin apa Cassandra malah membantah, "Hei kakak pirang, aku ngga cari masalah sama kakak, tapi bukankah kenyataan kalo kakak itu cueknya kayak es?" Beberapa anak di kelas itu cekikikan, sebagian karena Cassandra memang mempunyai jiwa diplomatis(?) yang bagus, sebagian menertawakan fakta yang disebutkan Cassandra kalo Siegfried emang jelmaannya es, dan sebagian memuji keberanian Cassandra untuk menegur balik kakak kelas yang baru pertama kali dikenal. "Emang ada masalah apa kalau aku emang jelmaan es kutub selatan?" Sebelum Cassandra membalasnya (lagi), Kilik dan Xianghua pun melerai mereka. "Hei, Siegfried, kau sepertinya sudah melampaui batas kawan, sabarlah sedikit, mereka masih adik kelas!" kata Kilik agak kesal. "Cass, dia itu senior, senior! Jangan tersulut api semudah itu!" Xianghua juga ngga segan-segan menasihati Cassandra dengan lumayan galak tapi teteup kalem. Dan, sekejap saja Cassandra dan Siegfried jadi trending topic (emangnya twitter?) dalam kelas ini, yaitu kelas XIII-1, habitat Cassandra dan kawan-kawan di sekolah ini.

Kilik pun mengeluarkan kertas panduan kegiatan masa orientasi, dan membacanya. Tiba-tiba Kilik tergelak-gelak, membuat seisi kelas kaget (Siapa coba yang ngga kaget kalo Kilik ketawanya membahana sampe seluruh penjuru kelas dengan lantang?). "O iya, aku lupa baca peraturan untuk hari ini ya, khukhukhukhu…" Sudah jelas, kata-kata Kilik itu membuat nyali anak-anak sekelas menjadi agak ciut. "Peraturannya, satu, harus tertib,, dua, mematuhi perintah kakak kelas pembimbing, membawa kartu peserta orientasi, dan memakai seragam sekolah Soul Edge, dan yang terakhir, jika melanggar peraturan atau membuat keributan.." Anak-anak makin penasaran, dan menunggu adanya kata 'sanksi' dalam peraturan tersebut XD, "Para saksi wajib memberikan sanksi kepada yang bersangkutan. Ada yang tahu, siapa tadi yang membuat keributan?" Serentak anak-anak menjawab, "Cassandra dan kak Siegfried!" Cassandra pun malu, malu sekali, dan dia kaget, ternyata Siegfried juga bisa malu, melihat mukanya menjadi mereh, walaupun samara-samar. "Hihihihi, kakak es itu lucu banget pas embarrassed XDDD" batin Cassandra geli sambil melirik Siegfried dengan tatapan yang *bila dilihat Siegfried* sungguh bikin Siegfried ngamuk-ngamuk *nantinya*. Dan, Siegfried ternyata melihatnya. "Hei kau, ngapain lirik aku?" semprot Siegfried pada Cassandra, tentunya dengan volume lebih kecil dari tadi. Cassandra hanya menjawab, "Nothing in particular, sir.". Akhirnya, para murid dan Kilik selesai rapat, dan sudah menentukan hukman yang pantas bagi mereka. Cassandra dan Siegfried mendadak pucat, saat raut wajah para murid dan Kilik berubah drastis saat melihat mereka. "Oh tidak.."

_Di toilet sekolah..._

"Huh, kejam sekali kak Kilik!" Cassandra meraung-raung marah. Betapa tidak, dia dan Siegfried diutus seisi kelas XIII-1 untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah lantai 1. Dan toilet itu adalah toilet yang tergolong luas. Makanya Cassandra menyimpan balas dendam untuk mereka semua atas hukuman itu, dan tentunya, kenapa harus sama si pirang-yang-selalu-bermuka-es?. "Hei, kau!" Siegfried memanggil Cassandra. " Namaku bukan 'kau'! Namaku Cassandra! Cassandra Alexandria, kau tahu?" ketus Cassandra. "Hei, namaku juga bukan 'kau'. Namaku Siegfried!" ketus Siegfried ngga kalah 'menusuk'. "Oke, Siegfried, kau tadi mau apa denganku?" ketus Cassandra lagi. "Jangan cuma ngomong. Kerjakan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan, Cassandra." kata Siegfried sambil mengepel lantai. Deg deg! Jantung Cassandra berdegup kencang saat Cassandra mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Siegfried. "Apa?" tanya Siegfried dingin ketika Cassandra menunduk. "T.. Tidak, tidak kookk, tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh!", kilah Cassandra untuk menutupi bahwa dirinya saat itu *entah kenapa* blushing alias muka merah padam. "Oh ya sudah. Eh bagianku udah selesai. Kau mau aku tungguin, atau aku tinggal?" tanya Siegfried sambil memberesi pel dan ember yang dia pakai tadi. "Eeeeh, tunggu, aku belum selesaaaaai!" seru Cassandra takut, dia akan sendirian di toilet ini. Akhirnya Cassandra pun ngepel dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) dan memberesi peralatannya. Siegfried yang melihat ulah Cassandra yang ceroboh, hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Lucu sekali itu anak.."

"Kau sudah selesai, Cassandra?", Xianghua bertanya pada Cassandra sambil menyedot minuman teh jeruk kotaknya. "Kamu gila, emangnya aku rela di sana berjam-jam hanya untuk ngepel? Ih gak sudi!", Cassandra agak kesal dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Xianghua hanya tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba seorang cewek cantik, berambut coklat panjang dan memakai ikat kepala menyapa mereka. "Halo, boleh aku ikut ngobrol bersama kalian?", tanya gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?", Cassandra menjawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ehehe, terima kasih!", seru gadis itu gembira seraya mengambil kursi yang kosong dan segera menggesernya menuju sebelah meja Cassandra. "Namaku Seong Mi-na, salam kenal! Panggil saja Mi-na!", kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. "Oh, namaku Xianghua! Dan yang di sebelahku ini Cassandra. Salam kenal juga!", ujar Xianghua sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Cassandra. "Salam kenal!", kata Cassandra sambil tersenyum. BRAKK! "Hei, Mi-na, aku minta uang sakunya ya, aku lupa bawa punyaku tadi!", kata seseorang yang membanting pintu tadi. "Heh, punya sopan dikit kagak sih elo!", ujar Cassandra sambil tersenyum dendam. Dia siap membela kebenaran dan memanggang anak yang mendobrak pintu tadi. "Tunggu, dia saudara jauhku, namanya Yun-seong.", kata Mi-na sambil memperkenalkan cowok tadi. "Hei, Mi-na, mana uangnya?" , seru Yun-seong sambil membentak Mi-na. Xianghua pun mulai ketakutan. Lain hal dengan Cassandra, dia *lagi-lagi* siap untuk mengubur Yun-seong hidup-hidup. "Hei, Yun-seong.." "Apa?" "DASAR NGGA TAU DIRIIIII!", seru Mi-na sambil membogem Yun-seong dengan sapu ijuk yang diletakkan di sebelah pintu. "Kalo mau minta yang sopan dikit dong! Ga malu apa banting-banting pintu sambil teriak-teriak minta duit? Tuh, kan, pintunya rusak!", geram Mi-na sambil menunjuk ke engsel pintu yang sudah tidak pantas untuk meng-engsel pintu tersebut gara-gara Yun-seong. "A.. ampun deh..", Yun-seong mulai gentar dengan Mi-na. Dengan cepat, akhirnya Yun-seong kabur dengan elit (?), dan segera menjauh dari kelas Mi-na. "Dasar ngga tau diri, payah! Nah, teman-teman, sampai mana tadi.. Kyaa!" Ami-na pun mendapati Cassandra yang mengipas-ngipasi Xianghua yang shock dengan sifat Mi-na yang agak yandere tersebut.

Di ruang kesehatan...

"Waah, sepertinya dia pingsan. Tidak apa-apa deh, tunggu dia tidur sebentar, pasti baikan!" "Apa ibu yakin.." "Iya, ibu yakin kok! Um, kamu tunggui saja Xianghua, ya, ibu mau mengajar." "Baik, Bu."

Yep, karena kejadian tadi, Xianghua shock berat, dan pada akhirnya dia pingsan. Dasar Mi-na, asal saja dia ganti kepribadian, batin Cassandra pasrah. "Wah, di kelas pasti sudah ramai. Kan sudah bel..", kata Cassandra sambil menghela nafas. Xianghua masih belum siuman. "Wah, kalo sampai pulang dia ngga siuman, bagaimana dong nasibku?", seru Cassandra ironis. Tok tok tok! Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Iya, silakan masuk, B.. Siegfried?", Cassandra heran, karena ia mendapati Siegfried di depan matanya. "Aku... hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." A,, Apa? Siegfried, Siegfried, ada mau apa denganku?, batin Cassandra kaget, heran, tapi,, deg! Cassandra berdegup lagi. Duuuhhh, gimana ini? Seseorang, tolong akuuu!

TBC

**Niiyou : Hehehe, gimana nih ficnya? Abal deh kayaknya T^T**

**Siegfried : Emang abal kalee..**

**Cassandra : Iye, abal sangat, gue ga bakal mau ikutan Niiyou deh!**

**Niiyou : Jangan doooong! O iya guys, kalo anda berkenan, review ya :D Demi kelangsungan hidup Niiyou di FFn! Anda ngga mau kan Niiyou pundung gara-gara inii? *slap* Oke, makasiii, dan, maaf ya kalo ficnya ngga bermutu, OOC, garing, geje de el el A o iya hari ini Niiyou... mmmphhh!**

**Siegfried & Cassandra : *mbekep Niiyou* O.. Oke, sekian dulu deh readers, sampai jumpaaa! ^^;**

**Niiyou : *ngelepasin bekepan* O iya, ada satu pengumuman nih, aku bakal bikin Soul Edge School sebagai sekuel, dan setelah Cass x Sieg ini selesai alias OWARI *sekitar 2 sampe 3 chapteran lah* , aku pengen bikin Xianghua x Kilik :D dan aku lagi ga ada ide buat ini pairing, dan, siapa yang mau collab? Yang minat Inbox ya :D Jaanee, sayonaraaa ^^**


End file.
